


Analysis

by anonymousmood



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Humor, Pre-Romance, Pre-Voltron, Short One Shot, but I can't say without spoiling it, joke!fic, only clue I will give is that it involves the title, or basically the whole thing is supposed to end on something funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousmood/pseuds/anonymousmood
Summary: Honerva notices something about Zarkon and begins observing him. Eventually Zarkon notices.





	Analysis

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while nothing was going on during volunteer work. I know it’s terrible. Don’t judge me.

One faithful quintant, Honerva made a special discovery about a certain Galran emperor. After this discovery, she could never look at Zarkon the same way again. She also realized she couldn’t leave it alone. 

Honerva knew this discovery required more analysis on her part to make sure what she saw was truly accurate.

Every time Zarkon visited the lab, Honerva would stare intently at her findings. It was the only time she would get an up-close chance to observe, so she made it count.

He didn’t realize her actions right away, but Zarkon is a well-trained and vigilant warrior. He slowly noticed Honerva’s strange behavior: she looked away when he met her gaze, gave simple responses, and often sounded impassive. It worried him.

Zarkon hoped that the two of them had become closer; they were certainly less awkward since their first introduction. Now he wasn’t so sure, and he was serious about courting her whenever he could build up the nerve to ask. At least he could try to make sure nothing was troubling her. 

“Honerva? Is everything alright?” Zarkon asked. 

Honerva had already prepared in case Zarkon noticed her stares.

“Hm? Yes, everything is fine,” Honerva said, nonchalant. 

“You seem…distracted lately. Nothing is troubling you, I hope?”

“Oh, please don’t worry. I have just been preoccupied with some recent discoveries in the lab and have been thinking about what to do about it.”

She then gave a smile to hopefully reassure him. It worked and this time Zarkon was the one looking away from her. 

“I see. I apologize for disturbing your thought process.”

He turned around to pretend to stare at a computer screen and it allowed her to get back to work. 

Honerva managed to play it off casually, but she had to be careful to not let Zarkon know what she was truly observing. 

She put her hands to her face and it made her look as if in prayer. If there were any gods in this universe that were real, she thanked them that Zarkon did not wear any armor to cover his rear.

**Author's Note:**

> Honerva: I feel the gods in this lab tonight...if they were real that is...


End file.
